


our apocalypse came (and we’ll save you from yours)

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ending, I’ll cover it, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Missile Spam, Other, Sentient Jaegers, Spoilers for Pacific Rim, Time Travel Fix-It, good ending, semi-sentient, that changes to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humanity’s last will and testament exits the Breach into a new world, one untainted by the choking fog of Geiszler’s creation.Chaos Diadem stands tall over the sunken corpse of the Kaiju beneath the waves.It will see to it that the apocalyptic future that led to its creation would never occur here.The dead send their hopes into the past.





	1. startup protocol

_“That which is referred to as ‘Jaeger Sentience’ is, in fact, the result of drift afterimages of previous pilots. The first two leave the greatest impression, the second pilots leaving the second greatest, et cetera, going so far as to influence the machine’s personal pronouns, likes and dislikes, and taste in music or art._

_Older models of the Jaegers (Classes I-III) employ Drift connections between three minds if using standard configurations, due to the active cognition of the unit itself. Newer units (IV-VI) use standard configuration with emergency secondary piloting and memory core ejectors, allowing for the sentience of a newer-class Jaeger to survive destruction._

_Older models require active transferral; their memory cores are transferred into newer, more durable casings that support ejection while the Jaeger frame is overhauled._

_The notion that an AI can be created in order to operate a Jaeger is frankly ludicrous, and any attempts to create such a device should be met with Class-B dismissal and further observation by Class-A PPDC Operatives under Directive 29-A of the Jaeger Production Accords._

_———2039———_

Newton won. His massive creation, listed amongst the data-banks as Leviathan- previously identified as the Mega-Kaiju- successfully dropped itself into Mount Fuji, ending the world with monsoons of whirling, toxic dust and radioactive lightning. The world shakes itself apart. 

Those few who remain following the loss of the sun disappear deep underground into massive vaults beneath the Shatterdomes, sending Jaegers to the surface world to collect what little remains and ambush lower-rank Kaiju for the precious Kaiju Blue within their veins. Food dwindles, water disappears under the ice sheets of a sunless world, and they begin anew with a mission- save themselves by sending a Jaeger into the Breach and hoping it comes out in another Earth.

An AI- tech once considered illegal, immoral, and punishable by death- is created for the operation of the Mark IX Jaeger.

It is crowned as Chaos Diadem, and equipped with the weaponry of its predecessors- embedded missile racks, energized chainblades, sonic jammers, arm cannons- and powered with nuclear cores stolen from every power plant left intact. The heat dispensed by the Jaeger’s reactor is so great that its body is covered in vents to allow thermal energy to blast out to create ‘airburst’ mobility jumps or project as scalding blasts of raw heat, in addition to the twin turbines that once rested upon the chassis of Gipsy Avenger.

The final gift it is given is the Personality Cores of its precursors- Gipsy Avenger, Saber Athena, Bracer Phoenix, Titan Redeemer, and the upgraded cores of the salvaged Cherno Alpha, Striker Eureka, and Crimson Typhoon, as well as several drives filled with the notes, blueprints, and final testaments of the PPDC’s finest.

——— 

 Hermann looks up into the faceplate of Chaos Diadem, who kneels there next to him and looks down to him expressionlessly. He coughs under his gas mask, the gases of the surface corrosive and toxic enough to ravage his lungs through the heavy filtration, and speaks. 

“Chaos Diadem, go. We’ll be alright here. You need to take your fellows and the data to the other Earth if you can find it through the breach.” It lets out a loud groan, a noise it makes when distressed, and holds its hand out to the haggard scientist. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, stepping back into the last bastion of humanity, “but they need a chance, too. Now go.” It reluctantly stands and trods away into the frigid wastes, occasionally turning to look back at him. He presses a button on his EPA, activating the speaker system in the base. 

“Everyone... they’re on their way. I’m sorry I failed you all. It’s time to use the Dream.” 

They do not hear him- they are long since dead.

———

_**It turns to see the bastion go up in an immense explosion.** _

_**It wails in mourning, the others in its head echoing similar screams of anguish at their partners’ deaths.** _

_**It turns and flees through the sub-zero wastes of the Pacific Ocean’s surface, cracking a hole in the ice and sinking over to the dormant Breach.** _ _**The Precursor entities had abandoned their prospect of colonizing Earth after it entered the new Ice Age- it was too cold for anything they could create- and had been left to the elements.** _

_**It sinks into the Breach and activates the screening cloud of Kaiju Blue, passing through the gene-lock and into the other world that exists on the other side.** _

_**The immolated corpse of Gipsy Danger lies there within an astoundingly large blast crater, prompting a request from Cherno Alpha.** _

_**“Take her** душа_ **,** _волчица_ _ **. She must see**  _ _ее операторы_ _**again.”**_

_**It tears the head from Gipsy Danger and puts both hands around it, protecting the already-ravaged part from any more damage.** _

_**It activates the prototype Breach system that the creators made, its body and passengers torn through time and space by an immense burst of energy.** _

 

_———2025, two hours into Hong Kong incident———_

The sea around the Breach glows a hellish white with uncontainable energy. All nearby Jaegers are instantly alerted, the Kaiju even turning in confusion to face the Breach. The water burbles with uncomfortable power, steam rising high into the air and joining the clouds overhead. A loud mechanical groan sounds as something rises from the water.

-

“Report. _Now!”_ Stacker shouts to the pilots through their comm channels. 

Cherno bangs his fists together, reaching through the link with Sasha and Aleksis to commune with them.

_Aleksis. Sasha. That thing is no monster. It speaks as we do._

_’What?!’,_ the two respond as one, surprise lancing through the link.

_It is Jaeger, like us. Different, but the same._

_-_

_“Do not engage!”_ Sasha yells over the comm system. _“Cherno says it is a Jaeger!”_

_-_

 

The newly-Breached machine stands, the porcelain white of its chassis glaring with the water-refracted light of the surrounding swarms of helicopters.

It is unlike any previous Jaegers.

Massive legs that bend like a wolf’s hold it up on mechanical talons, attaching to a sturdy frame with twin nuclear turbines. Four sturdy limbs shift, revealing a spinning chain-blade in each that slides forwards to replace the hands. Tesla cannons rise from its armplates, charging with arcs of brilliant blue light that crackle and spark in the downpour. 

The vents dotting its body open, releasing gusts of superheated steam, and the turbines spin madly in their places, drawing in air. 

The head lifts, staring up at the Kaiju, and two chevron visor-slits cast haunting blue light out into the dark like lighthouse beams.

The voice of the Jaeger Training VI echoes throughout the seas, expelled from the machine’s form.

**_“Chaos Diadem online.”_ **


	2. aggressive tactics and negotiations

The Kaiju turn, roaring, now far more interested in combating the new threat, and Stacker watches the scene unfold with white-knuckled anticipation from the command center. It roars a challenge in return to theirs, blades on the upper two arms sliding back away, and it begins to fire the weapons on its limbs.

Arcs of hideous electrical discharge leap from raindrop to raindrop, vaporizing them instantly, and the bolt hits Otachi in the glowing sac beneath its chin, which explodes outwards into a burst of acidic fluid, burning holes through the flesh and hide of the Kaiju.

More bolts are discharged, scorching scales and tattering skin. Otachi screeches and leaps at the Jaeger, the lower limb-blades whipping forwards to impale the creature’s chest. The tesla cannons recede into its bracers, and the original hands are pressed to either side of the monstrosity’s head, reared back, and brought back towards its head- the plates shift like Cherno’s Tesla Fists, crushing the head into pulp as they crash together in a bloody spray of Kaiju Blue and visceral gore.

-

**‘Leatherback’ tackles it into the water, attempting to destroy it for what it’s done.**

**It responds by digging both sets of the chainblades into the abomination’s gut and revving them, pulping the massive innards within into a saltwater and Kaiju slurry, as well as turning the fetal Kaiju within into placenta slush.**

**The Kaiju does, however, manage to cripple the upper left arm, delicate wiring and sensors braced to the open waters.**

**Emergency protocol 05B-N activates, unhinging the limb and blasting it away on a huge wave of heat.**

**It tears the blades from the Kaiju corpse and raises itself up onto its legs, sheathing the blades and reaching out to grasp the derelict arm.**

**It watches the other Jaegers. In the distance, Gipsy Danger has been airlifted to the field, dropping into the brine of the pacific with a tremendous splash.**

———

The Jaeger stops and watches her brothers and sisters, unmoving. It looks to her, seems to panic, and reaches down into the ocean, dredging up...

her...

head...

_YancYYY screams as he’S puLled into the OceaN, hIs dyinG BreAths spent IN agOny, sinking deeper (no, please, no) and deepeR inTo the ColD (colddarkcoldcoldcold) DePtHs. sHe wOn’T lOse AnoThER piloT- thiS **tHInG mUsT DIE.**_

She bellows a furious cry, sliding forth her blades, and she charges at the imposter. It narrowly avoids her swings, her rage growing with each miss. 

 _Gipsy, hey! Stop it, what the hell?! It’s not an enemy!_ Raleigh shouts into her head, feeling the pain she feels through their link, and she screeches back a blistering  **leT mE ProTect yOu!** , stunning him enough to wrestle full control from the pilots.

She sheaths a blade and grabs the hideous mockery by its head with that hand, rearing back the other blade to impale it and end its life. 

Before she can bring the blade forwards, Cherno grabs her arm in his crushing grip and wrenches her back from it, Crimson prying her hand off of its face, which sparks and crackles beneath the visor.

“ _What is_ _**wrong with you** , сестра?! That thing saved our lives!” _Cherno roars through the Jaeger-only comms, dragging her onto land and further away from it.

She struggles against her pilots’ wills- but two will always prove greater than one- and send her into the dreamless sleep of manual-piloted lockdown.

———

Cherno would be panting if he had lungs to pant with- Gipsy, ever the problem child, had nearly just destroyed their potential ally which still holds her ruined head. He steps towards it slowly, watching it for movement, and he steps within their respective striking ranges. 

It watches him cautiously, upper visor flickering, and it holds up a hand. He copies the gesture.

 _Cherno, what are you doing?_ Aleksis inquires, weary caution and amusement in his emotional link. 

 _I am talking to it,_ he replies smoothly. 

He flashes an encrypted contact code across his faceplate, which it seems to register, and he feels a private comm open.

“ _ **Град**_ , brother Jaeger!,” he says, jovially raising an arm to ‘fist bump’. “I am Cherno Alpha. большое спасибо for the assistance. Who are you, eh?”

“ _Град_ , Cherno Alpha.” It responds, nodding its physical body’s head in greetings, before softly returning the fist bump. It seems happy to speak with him. “I am designated as Chaos Diadem. It is fortunate you are unharmed.”

“ _It seems friendly enough_ ,” he hears Sasha telling Pentecost, “ _or at least capable of seeing reason.”_

_———_

The Jaegers are picked up by their Jumphawks and shuttled back to base. Chaos Diadem is also given a lift, though it seems reluctant to get hooked in, worry about their capacity to carry it. They manage to fly it there, and the Jaegers are all placed into the Shatterdome for repairs, save for the stranger, who is placed outside in the testing ground to meet with Pentecost and the Pilots face to faceplate.

-

Pentecost strides coolly down the halls leading out to the testing space, the pilots of all three Jaegers involved with the ‘incident’ behind him in stride. They also keep a datapad connected to Cherno’s console in case he is needed to pass along a message.

It stands there, head slightly above the railing, the light of its upper eye flickering and sparking due to the large crack in it. As they all get in place, it shifts back and forth. 

“Ahem.” Stacker begins, “I am Stacker Pentecost, Marshal of the PPDC. And you are?”

The V.I. voice that each Jaeger uses with new recruits projects towards them, although toned down enough to not be painful. “I was assgined the name Chaos Diadem.” “Well, then,” he says, cocking his eyebrows, “why are you here, Chaos Diadem?”

 

”I am here to deliver a warning, Marshal. A warning about the breach.”

 

Everyone pauses. “You have my attention.” He says, tone dead serious.


	3. cargo, part one

Diadem asks that the Jaegers are told of their fates, as well- they have sentience similar to that of a human’s, and as such deserve to know of the disasters that occur. Pentecost agrees, albeit with a great reluctance.

———

The J-Tech team, Pilots, and scientists are all brought into the Shatterdome hangar for a ‘staff meeting’. They are all surprised by the massive form of Chaos Diadem crouching there in Hangar 13. On the catwalk next to him is Stacker Pentecost, who allows them to settle in before he begins to speak.

”Our high-tech friend here,” he says, rapping against the plating of Chaos Diadem’s shoulder, “came through the Breach to deliver some news.” The room erupts into murmurs and speculation, before dying down. Pentecost turns to Diadem. “Go ahead.”

Chaos Diadem lurches forwards in its mooring and begins to speak.

———

**Cha0S_D1ad3m**  has joined **Jaeger Chat**

**Сбивать:** Hello, товарищ! 

**三重威胁:** 你好, Chaos Diadem.

**Danger0us:** oops shit hi sorry about attacking you

**Mech/Down/Under:**  RIPsy Danger.

**Danger0us:** fuck you you aussie bitch

**Cha0S_D1ad3m:** Surely, you mean ‘bot-ch’?

**Сбивать:** святой трах that’s hilarious

**Danger0us:** _@Mech/Down/Under_  ur a botch

**Mech/Down/Under:** Don’t get the new kid to fight your battles for you, hag.

**Danger0us:** u wanna fuckin go? apparently I nuked an ancient race of dimension travelers and beat their fucking pets into dust by myself and you couldn’t even kill one kaiju with a _suicide bomb_ so I don’t need the new kid

**Danger0us:** not to mention my kid (in technicality) mortal kombat’d another Jaeger and tore their fucking power cells out

**Сбивать:** Be nice, Gipsy. He’s not as experienced as you.

**Mech/Down/Under:** You’re both assholes.

**Cha0S_D1ad3m:** Wait, fuck. I forgot! 

**Cha0S_D1ad3m:**  Can I invite some of my friends?

**三重威胁:** Sure.

**Сбивать:** The more, the merrier!

**Cha0S_D1ad3m** has added  **Чернобыльский фистинг** ,  **死截肢者** , **chainsaw hands** , **TITan** , **machine pecs** , **sword lesbian** , and **(still down under)** to **Jaeger Chat.**

**chainsaw hands:** _@Danger0us_ hi mom

**Danger0us:** holy shit my child

**(still down under):** lol you blew up after me you fucking imitator

 

**———**

**———** Private Messagingbetween **Danger0us** and **Cha0S_D1ad3m———**

**Danger0us:** hey, uh

**Danger0us:** sorry about before

**Danger0us:** it just reminded me of losing Yancy and I freaked out

**Danger0us:** Also why do you have my head

**Cha0S_D1ad3m:** There’s a chance that Doctor Gottlieb can restore her memory banks. My dimension’s Cherno said she’d want to see Mako and Raleigh again. She never got to say goodbye last time.

**Danger0us:** oh shit alright i want to bring back the old me

**Cha0S_D1ad3m:** There’s a high probabilty that she will be... damaged. She’s been in the Anteverse for thirty years, not to mention the nuclear burst she released to collapse the Breach.  

**Danger0us:** when can we start?


End file.
